


Tangled Up In You

by eternaleponine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up in a rather awkward position...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by a drawing that came up on my Tumblr dashboard: ['Bored to Sleep' by Tronnie.](http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/view/851410/)

I don't remember falling asleep on the couch, but then who does? It's not as if anyone ever intends to fall asleep on the sofa in their own home. At least, I'm fairly certain that I'm at 221B Baker Street. The fact that there seems to be another living thing occupying the space with me ought to have negated that possibility, but I'm certain that I would remember going to someone else's house, as that typically happens only after some sort of spectacular row.

I finally crack open one eye to confirm that yes, I am in my flat. I am also cuddling a leg. My heart lurches, and I immediately begin searching for signs of life in the bare foot my head is resting on. It is warm and twitches when I touch it. Not a corpse then. I would never have forgiven Sherlock...

Sherlock. I look down and find it's Sherlock's leg that I'm hugging. His other is hooked over my body, his heel digging into my shoulder blade. It's hard not to laugh as the question occurs to me: did he even realize it was me on the couch, or did he simply view me as a particularly lumpy cushion?

His arm embraces my calf, my knee on his chest, and how on _earth_ did we end up like this? It's so comical I can't even feel terribly awkward about it.

A glance at the clock tells me that it's the middle of the night. Moving might wake him, and now that he's crashed, he could be out for hours. I don't want to shatter the calm; it happens so rarely. So I just shift until I'm as comfortable as I can manage and go back to sleep, entirely entangled in the limbs of my best friend.


End file.
